Rogues' Den
The Rogues' Den is a minigame. While there aren't any requirements to enter the area itself, a player must have 50 Agility and 50 Thieving in order to start the minigame. The Rogues' Den is located under the Burthorpe Inn. The quickest way to get there is by using a games necklace to Burthorpe and running south into the bar and down the trapdoor next to the bartender. To get inside the maze the player must speak to Brian O'Richard. To open your bank, speak to Emerald Benedict. You cannot take any items at all with you into the maze. There are four safes in the middle of the waiting room. Each time you successfully crack it open, you can randomly get gems up to diamond, 10, 20 or 40 gold coins. You can purchase a Stethoscope from Martin Thwait to increase your chances of successfully cracking the safe open. Pictured is a typical inventory that you might get with 50 Thieving and 50 Agility. It takes approximately 20 minutes to get one full inventory at this level. Before you can enter the maze, you must get a Mystic jewel from Brian O'Richard. If you activate it whilst in the maze, you will be teleported back to the waiting room. Obstacles * Blades * Contortion Bars * Door * Floor * Floor 2 * Grill * Ledge * Ledge 2 * Pendulum * Spinning Blade * Spinning Blade 2 * Wall Route Introduction The object of this minigame is to get to the center without getting caught in any of the many traps. With every trap you disarm, your Thieving level is reduced temporarily, and every obstacle you go through, your Agility will lower a little. If either of these reaches 0, you lose and have to go back to start. You will gain exp depending on how far you got in the maze. You also get rewards, which will be explained at the end of the guide. Additionally, whilst you are in the maze prayer is reduced to zero so that the Rapid Restore prayer cannot be used. Agility, Thieving and Prayer stats are restored to their normal level when the player leaves the game either via the gem, being caught by a trap or successful completion. To start the minigame, put everything in the bank, and talk to Brian O'Richard, and tell him you want to do the maze. He will give you a gem. (You must not have anything on you, or with you, except for the gem, otherwise you will not be able to go in!) Without using the 80 Thieving shortcuts a run of the minigame should be around 7 minutes in length. Section 1 Now open the doorway, and enter the maze. There are some floor traps there. To disarm one, just simply right-click it, click "Search", and your character will disarm it and you will be able to move on. (NOTE: You don't have to disarm all three! Just disarm one to get through.) Now, go a little to the left, and you will see some Contortion Bars. Climb through those. Next, you will see a giant swinging pendulum. Just click across it, and your character will jump over it. Next is a room with dozens of floor traps. You will actually not need to disarm any in this room if you do it correctly. Walk to the right, avoiding the traps, keep going straight, then walk on the little skulls. Walk one space left, then open the grill to go to the next room. Now, move a little bit forward, and use your cursor(mouse) over the walls. You will eventually see "Walk Here / 2 more options". Right-click, and disarm the wall trap. If you have 80 or higher Thieving, you can take the southern passage instead, which involves moving around a spinning blade carefully and then disabling two obvious floor traps. Section 2 Here's a room with lots of floor taps again. The best route is just in the middle. Disarm them, and move on. Continue on from there, and go to the right. Climb on the ledges. Now, go to the right again, DO NOT go to the left. The left is much more annoying. You will see spinning saws, make sure to click on the saw otherwise your character will begin to run to the other side automatically using the left route. Go forward, you'll see 4 pendulums. Pass any one of them. Then climb the ledge behind them. Keep going up the maze. Stop when you see some floor traps. But wait! There are wall traps, too. You have two options here, the floor traps which are more visible (making it a safer choice) or going against the wall disarming the two wall traps (which saves you two thieving levels in the long run). Section 3 If you have 80 Thieving or higher you can now use a significant shortcut, right up to the spinning blades room by picklocking the door on your right. Otherwise you have to go the long way round, as follows... Go west and you'll see a passage. Pass through it, then cross the spinning saw. Keep going up, then pass through a second passage. Once you've passed the second passage, go east and go through the grill (door). You'll reach two paths, it is recommended to take the pendulum route. You will then reach a room with 2 sets of floor traps stay in a straight line and disarm them. The next room is large with 3 paths take the northern path dodging the 2 pendulums. Go upwards from there, but BEWARE of the Spinning Blade! If you get hit by this, you will be sent back. Go around the spinning blade, and cross the ledge. Simply run to each safe spot after the blades pass, safe spots are highlighted in picture below. After the spinning blade puzzle you will be met with 2 paths both are similar however, the western route through the passages seems to be more reliable. Simply run through the passages until you are met with a room full of square floor traps disarm them step by step and make it out using the grill to the west. Careful as the next three rooms feature wall traps then floor traps then floor traps again with a pendulum at the end. WATCH OUT AS THERE IS A FLOOR TRAP SHORTLY AFTER THE PENDULUM This is followed by another room with 2 paths, the easiest route is disarming the floor traps straight through the middle of the western path. Section 4 You will now come into a room with lots of spinning saws. Take a path colored red in the image to save an Agility level and disarm the floor traps. After you have passed the room of death, keep going up the path until you see 2 red dots. Take one of them. It's blinding powder. Now this is a tough part. There are 2 paths, each with 1 rogue guard patrolling them. If you get too close to him, he will send you back to start. Now, you must use the blinding powder on one of the rogue guards in the path, without getting close to him. When you have used your blinding powder on the guard, your character will run out and throw it, and the guard will be dazed for a short time. In that time, run up the path. Make sure to have some energy left for this section. After you pass the guards there will be a set of pendulums and you will finally make it to the chest room. Finishing When you reach the final room there will be wall safes similar to the ones found outside. Cracking the safe provides a chance of getting an item or a piece of rogue equipment (12.5% chance). It is also possible to fail the safe cracking which sends you back to the start without any item rewards. Once you have cracked the safe, you are back to start, and Brian will give you some experience in Thieving and Agility. The xp in the following picture is for level 59 Agility and 69 Thieving. Repeat as necessary to get full Rogue. Full Rogue gives +26 to all Defence bonuses. The Rogue kit will transform into a spade, chisel, rope, or tinderbox. That's not the best part - the best part is that it's stackable. You can have as many as you want with you. Useful for quests and treasure trails. Tips and tricks * A way to "jump" across 1-square floor traps, put run on, and click on the square right after the trap. Make sure you have a running start of 2-3 squares as it might not work if you do it 1 square in front of the trap. * For bad Internet connections: You can "teleport" to the other side of the traps if you minimise the rs screen right as you click on the other side. Rewards When you finish the maze, you will get either one of these items: * Rogue mask (+5 to all defensive stats) * Rogue body (+10 to all defensive stats) * Rogue trousers (+7 to all defensive stats) * Rogue gloves (+2 to all defensive stats) * Rogue boots (+2 to all defensive stats) * Rogue kit (can be made into a rope, chisel, tinderbox, or a spade; one time use) Trivia * Brian O'Richard is a play on the actor's name Richard O'Brien who used to host a popular UK TV program The Crystal Maze. * World 77 seems to be the most popular cooking spot, including the most random events happening there. * Originally the Graceful set appeared to be a recolor of Rogue's Armour. This was later changed in an aesthetic update. Category:Minigames